Stuffedy-Stuff
by Epic F. Awesomesauce
Summary: So, I'm gonna be putting Supernatural oneshots here. They might be a bit Destiel-ish, but I ship Destiel, so if you've got a problem, please leave.
1. Anime

**Anime**

* * *

Sam Winchester walked into the hotel room he was currently sharing with his older brother, Dean. He had just been out checking a job, and was pretty tired, since it was about two in the morning. He set his fake briefcase down by the door, then took off his suit jacket, closing the door with his leg. He began removing his tie, then moved into the small hotel bathroom to take a shower and change—he still smelled like the bar he'd been lurking in.

When he was done with his shower, he changed into his usual outfit of baggy jeans and a baggy shirt and a baggy jacket, then walked out of the bathroom, drying his hair off with a towel as he walked into the main space of the hotel room. It was a biggish space with two full-sized beds set side by side, with a nightstand between them. There was a small TV facing the beds, and, around a small corner from that, there was a little table, which is where Dean was currently sitting, watching something on Sam's laptop.

"Dean!" Sam called angrily, walking forward. "Get off of my laptop! Stop watching that stupid Japanese cartoon porn—"

Dean slammed the laptop shut, avoiding Sam's eyes. "I wasn't watching porn!" he said. His voice sounded strange... thicker than usual. "I was watching an anime!"

Sam scoffed. "Oh yeah? And what's this one about, a brothel or something?"

"Don't insult it!" Dean said. "It's not about a brothel at all! It's called Clannad, and it's really—" Dean hesitated for a moment before finally saying, "It's really good."

Sam stared suspiciously at Dean's back. "Well, if it's really good, let me see it."

"No," Dean said immediately. "Absolutely not. Never."

"Well, why not?"

"Because... you wouldn't like it."

"How do you know? C'mon, just let me try it." Sam reached out and grabbed the laptop, but Dean wrenched it out of his hands, clutching it to his chest.

"Don't touch it," he said, staring weirdly at Sam. His eyes were a bit puffy, and slightly reddened... Wait... had he been—?

"Dean, were you crying?" Sam asked. "Seriously? You're crying over some stupid anime?"

Dean made a weird strangled sound in his throat. "It's not some stupid anime," he half-sobbed."Nagisa's dying, after all of that she's dying, and look at their baby-"

"Dean, what are you talking about—"

"Here," Dean said, thrusting the laptop towards him. "Watch it. Watch it all. I'm going to go take a shower."

And off he went to the lame hotel bathroom. Sam stared after him, looking thoroughly confused, and then opened the laptop. He searched the first episode of Clannad on Youtube, then started watching.

* * *

Three hours later, Sam was trying not to sob his eyes out. Clannad was the worst thing that had ever happened to him, and this was coming from someone who had spent time in hell with Lucifer and Michael. It was just so sad. Sam didn't understand how anyone could make something like it without committing suicide or something. It was terrible. Well, and wonderful, too, but terrible.

Dean was sitting on one of the beds, channel surfing, when Sam finally closed the laptop, blinking tears from his eyes.

"How was it?" Dean grunted, eyes glued to the screen, which showed some dramatic soap opera thing.

"Why do you do that to yourself?" was all Sam could think to say.

Dean shrugged, then clicked to a different channel, which was showing one of the CSI or NCIS shows, whatever the heck they were called.

"It's pretty good, though, right?" Dean asked as Sam sat down on the other bed.

Sam hesitated before answering. "Yeah. It was okay."

"It wasn't cartoon smut, was it?"

"Nope. No smut."

"Told you so."

"Shut up."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

* * *

**A/N So, this is my first ever Supernatural fanfic, pretty much, and I'm sorry if it sucked, but I thought it would be kind of funny. For those of you who don't know, ****_Clannad_**** is this super sad anime that is super sad and made me cry about forty-million times. ;A; I thought it would be funny/cute if someone caught Dean watching it.**

**Also, this scene probably takes place around the middle of season seven, which is where I'm at in the show. ^^" I know, I suck, I haven't even started season eight yet, but I will! ...Eventually.**


	2. Pacman

"Sam... Sam, is that a Pacman back there?" Dean asked, pointing towards the back of the restaurant and giving Sam his holy-fuck-how-did-you-not-notice-and-tell-me-this- before-we-got-here-so-that-I-could-get-quarters look. It's a long look.

"What's a Pack Man?" asked Castiel, giving first Sam, then Dean, his deadpanned-but-cutely-confuzzled look.

"Not, 'Pack Man,' Cas, Pacman. It's only the best thing ever invented!"

"What about the Universe?" Castiel asked inquiringly. Dean sighed.

"Don't be so literal, Cas."

"But I can't be figurative. Angels are real. Surely you've figured that out by now."

Sam sniggered, then coughed awkwardly and hid his mouth behind his hand as Dean turned to glare at him.

"Cas... just come watch!" Dean rolled his eyes, grabbed Castiel by his arm, and dragged him over to the corner that held the glorious Pacman machine. "Here's what you do: You stick a quarter- wait, two quarters? Damn those expensive bastards! Anyway, you stick two quarters in, and then you're that little yellow thing down there, see?" Dean pointed through the screen into the strange glowing box, Cas leaning over his shoulder.

"That strange yellow object?" Castiel asked curiously.

"Yeah, and you have to get away from the ghosts. Those are those weird things, the ones in different colors?"

"Those look nothing like ghosts. Ghosts aren't red, or pink, or green, or orange."

Dean sighed in a vaguely affectionate way. "Yeah, Cas, I know, but the people who made the game didn't know, did they? And anyway, that doesn't matter. What matters is that you have to eat the little white balls."

Cas looked even more confused. "You do? What balls? How do you know who has little white balls?"

Dean laughed so hard that he lost his first life, and he only managed to clear a quarter of the... little white balls. As he played, he explained: "No one has the little white balls, they're just there, all over the screen. Your job is to move around and eat them. Get it?"

Cas examined the game once more as Dean forced the little yellow thing to duck and dodge around ghosts, trying to get the little white balls, which needed an actual name because saying "little white balls" was embarrassing.

"I don't understand this at all. Dean, do you find amusement in this pointless game?"

Dean half-glared at him. "Here Cas, you try, then you'll see how pointless it is!" He moved out of the way, stationed the angel (or "baby in a trench coat") in front of the game, then popped in a couple of quarters. "Do your worst."

Castiel stared at Dean bemusedly, before turning to the game. He lost almost immediately, as he had not quite gotten the hang of the joystick, and then, with the next life, he beat the first level and half of the third, making Dean glare at him in annoyance. Cas didn't notice the glare, because he was too involved with beating the second level, then the third, then getting another life, then losing a life and then beating the fourth and fifth level before dying. When the game was over, he stared at the screen for a moment, as if wondering what had happened, then turned to Dean and just stared at him. He didn't ask for another round. He didn't ask for anything. He just stared at Dean, and Dean freaked out internally, because Cas was good at puppy-dog eyes. Finally, Dean bent down and put two more quarters into the machine, then left to go pout at the table, across from Sam, who caught his eye and smirked before turning to his pizza.

After that night, the pizza parlor's Pacman Machine had a new, unbeatable high score, marked as "C D"

* * *

**A/N So yeah, I was playing Pacman and I was like, OMG IT WOULD BE SO CUTE IF DEAN SHOWED CAS HOW TO PLAY PACMAN and yeah, this happened.**


	3. Baby Bible

"I don't understand. Why do you sit here and wait for people to bring you food? Why not just make it yourself?"

"Because, Cas, this is quicker."

"I don't understand. Why do you urinate in tiny stalls when you could just do it outside?"

"Cas, no one wants to see your wrinkly dick, and if you don't pee right now I'll kick you."

"I don't understand. Why do you not just go to where you need to go?"

"What does that mean, Cas."

"Why must you use vehicular transportation?"

"...Because, Cas, unlike some people, we're not all fucking ANGELS OF THE LORD."

"Dean, I don't understand. Why is he telling her that she's a lesser species if they're both human?"

"Because some people are assholes, Cas. Now stop staring at him like that, he thinks you want to eat him."

"Why would I want to eat him?"

"I don't know, you're the one acting like you want to!"

"But I don't want to. Humans taste disgusting."

"They taste disgust- Cas, you don't mean you've eaten human before! Cas! Cas, hello? You in there?"

But Cas was doing an incredibly good job of ignoring Dean. He stared into a storefront, his nose nearly pressed to the glass. Suddenly he turned around, something like the hint of a smile lingering around his eyes, and said, "Dean, I want one."

"Want one what?" Dean asked tiredly, moving towards Cas to peer through the window alongside him.

"That. That!" The angel pointed excitedly- for Cas -at something inside the store. Dean squinted against the lights, since it was dark outside, and saw that it was a little board book entitled Baby's First Bible.

"That's for babies, Cas, not angels of the Lord."

"I don't understand. Why is the Bible not for angels of the Lord?"

"It's for babies."

"You said yourself that I am a... um... baby in a trenchcoat?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean you need a baby Bible. I'm pretty sure that, as an angel, that qualifies you to read the actual Word of God or whatever."

"So then wouldn't it qualify me to read the baby Word of God too?" Cas asked in a curious, vaguely innocent way. Dean sighed defeatedly, walked into the store, then walked out about five minutes later. He handed the little board book to Cas, muttering under his breath, then turned to walk down the street toward their hotel room. He stopped when he noted that Cas wasn't following him, and so turned around to find Cas smiling slightly as he flipped through the pages of the baby Bible. He sighed again, though the sight of Cas smiling made something inside him feel warm and happy, then walked to Cas and dragged him to the hotel, where Sam was.

Sam raised a questioning eyebrow at Castiel's new baby Bible, but at a glare from Dean and a command to "Shut up," he stayed quiet, but watched as the angel flipped excitedly through the pages, every once in a while holding the Bible out for Dean to look at one of the pictures.

Sam smiled quietly to himself, then turned back to his computer.

* * *

**A/N You have no idea how badly I wanted to end this, ****_He shipped them so hard._**

**Anyways, reviews are like candy for my eyeballs. Meaning that they're appreciated. So yeah.**


End file.
